


Their first

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry, KagaKuro Valentine's Week, M/M, My notes are longer than the fic itself, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: "Their first, a first for the both of them, took place when it should, after endless days of anticipation. It took the natural course, and the natural course for them was just as what they had learned to face as teammates: rocky, difficult, but rewarding at the very end."[for KagaKuro Valentine's Week - Day 1]





	Their first

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, this author told herself she would write ficlets for every day of KagaKuro Valentine's Week. She came up with a few ideas and even started working in some of them. Then, recurrent writer's block got in her way and she sort of gave up. This piece is her only guaranteed contribution to the event so far.  
> Still, she hopes you all enjoy it. It's not even close to what she would have liked to write, but she gave it her very best.  
> Thanks for reading it :)

Their first was a real first for the both of them. That, of course, went unsaid for as long as they could keep it.

Their first didn’t happen right away. It fought its way through the path of destiny, stumbling upon rocks and getting sidetracked by unpredictable turns along the road.

It happened after a couple of weeks of awkward dates—if they dared call them so. It was as delayed as the mutual confession which prompted it to occur. It was mentally rehearsed by both, although neither would admit it out loud. It was postponed by hesitation, interrupted by unsought events and, more often than not, resisted because it simply couldn’t happen—not then, not there, not yet.

Their first, or rather, the knowledge it was about to come—that was part of dating, wasn’t it? An important part of it, by the way— gave the two of them shyly exchanged looks (quickly averted, always causing one of them to clear his throat as the other let a glimmer of amusement light up his sky-blue eyes), sweaty hands and sleepless nights.

It made them wonder if that was the right trail to follow. If their friendship was getting weird for that sake, then maybe they had better just remain as partners on the court and allies in life.

Their first, or rather, the notion they wanted it to happen led them to try their hardest not to allow those kinds of thoughts get in the way of any future trials.

Their first, a first for the both of them, took place when it should, after endless days of anticipation. It took the natural course, and the natural course for them was just as what they had learned to face as teammates: rocky, difficult, but rewarding at the very end.

Their first, a real first, filled with a strange yet pleasant taste of freshness, happened as it should, where it should, and when it should.

It happened under the moonlight, on an empty street court surrounded by shadows. It happened during winter, but it was warm, moist and sweet.

It happened after they both had decided they would no longer run away nor let anything stop them.

It happened like a waltz, in perfect sync with the echo of the whispered melody that urged it to.

“You can kiss me now, Kagami-kun.”


End file.
